Mysterious Mysteries Tak edition
by Alma Wade
Summary: This is about Mysterious Mysteries When Zim is framed as an alien the second time, but buy Tak a small amount Of ZATR. I got bored of waiting for someone to like my first story so... Here.
1. Chapter 1

Invader Zim is NOT mine but the genius Jhonen Vasquez. I lurve you.

"Dib went on mysterious mysteries to prove Zim was an alien, but failed. Now Tak returns and she gonna ruin Zim's mission this time on….. TV!" /\

／l、_ （ﾟ､ ｡ ７I lurve this kitty! Bow to the Almighty Alma!

"This is Mysterious Mysteries Special episode… 'Zim's an alien part 2 Tak: Edition'! This weird girl named Tak with short purple hair has claimed Zim is an alien. As well as the Crazy Big-headed boy Did-er um-Dib. Well Zim is an unfortunate ugly green boy with a skin condition. Who in the past avoided this mountain. But with two people accusing him how will he pass it.? Find out on Mysterious Mysteries…"

Mysterious Mysteries theme plays.

"Tak are your brain meats dumbing up?! Why are you trying to expose the Irken race?!" Tak glances at him, "You fool what could they do to Irken Armada, besides this exposes you and you only unless you give us up. Then you'll be known as a traitor to the Irken army." "Curse you Tak." Zim hissed her name.

"Here is Tak." The theme music played as she walked out. She sat on a stool that came out the ground.

"Well Tik." "Tak." "What?" "My name's Tak." "I said that." "No you said Tik as in a insect." She said calmly.

He stared at her.

"Well Tok you have made a claim Zit was a alien." "It's Zim and yes. He has shown me his antenna and has a robot named Gir." She stated.

"Well do you have proof?"

"No."

"Well um tell us how you've encountered this 'alien'."

"Zim had let me in his home, then he locked the door…"

A crudely made costume of Tak came on screen along with one of Zim. "..he had taken me to his room to show me his 'toys'. Then he took one this box. It was a laser you know one that would thought to be a pointer. He pointed it at me." The fake Tak looked at the 'laser' or what it really was an empty toilet roll having the word laser written on it.

"It gassed me." The fake Zim had put Poop air freshener in the "laser" and sprayed Tak. The fake Tak screamed, "Oh my fucking god that burns. You jackass!"

"What is she doing?" Tak asked confused, the screen changed to the real Tak. "It didn't burn I passed out."

Screen goes back to fake Tak, "You know what! I'm done, I quit! Screw this, I'd rather work at Crazy Taco."

Gir yells, "Yay, bring me back 6 taquitos, 9 buritos, and 12 tacos, and extra pigmonkeyclown head in each!"

The girl stomped away. "Wait I'm not finished yet!" Gir ran after her. Triping over a big plug. Wearing his little brother costume. Then he noticed the camera. He looked into it.

"Hi! I like you." Gir said.

He grabbed the camera screaming like crazy. "Gir! Return the camera now. We want to remain normal on national TV don't we." The camera showed Zim's waist and legs/ feet his hands on his waist.

Gir stared at him for a few minutes, then he opened his mouth, but closed it. Then for another few miutes doing the same thing. Another and another and another untill it was 3 hours later. Zim fell asleep standing. Tak hit him then he woke up. "Ow!" She pointed at Gir. Gir was still staring. "Huh…oh yeah. Gir!" "Yes master." "Well are you?" "Am I what?" "Gonna give me the stupied camera." He grit his teeth. Zim was trying so hard not to strangle the crudely dressed robot.

"No." Gir said, "The camera loves me master, don't take my lurve away!" "Give me the stupid camera Gir!" Zim pounced at him. But Gir jumped up screaming landing on Zim.

"Ow!" Zim grunted.

Gir started running, screaming like he was psycho. "Come back here! Now Gir!" Zim said getting up running after him. "Moron…" Tak said. "Well back when Zam catches his little sister Girl." "Come back here!" Gir ran past screaming. Zim hit the camera, screen goes static…


	2. Bushing or Annoying

Invader Zim is NOT mine but the genius Jhonen Vasquez. I lurve you. Thx Invader Blunt glad to know someone likes it. I shall continue to write.

"Well Mysterious Mysteries nerds…er lovers pet pig Sir Piggles the first has convinced Zim's little sister Gi Gi to give back the pig. Now we don't have much time in this show because of it, but the TV woman says she cut other shows for this." He stuttered a little cause he's crying why inside. "Well Twit I think you were near finished your story."

"First off it's Tak not Twit you ass. Second yes I was til Zim's dumbass robot took it."

"Before we go any further I'd like to mention Talk thinks Tim's brother is an robot. But Rim say's he has an over active disease called 'Highly Annoying dumb human stink-pig disease'. It's a defect his mother had while his dad had a generational green skinned disease skipping his own generation passing on to him."

"You enjoy messing with my name don't you?" Tak questioned.

"..? Here is Zip!"

A person ran on and whispered something in his ear.

"Really?" The person nodded, then she handed him a slip of paper and ran of screen.

"Well here comes…" he paused looking at the slip. "The future ruler of this filthy pig human planet… It's Zeus."

"ZIM!" He yelled running on. "Anyway Tak." He hissed her name, "I'm very tired of this; this is the last time the Almighty Zim shall come on here!" He then sat on a seat that just popped out the floor.

"Well Simmon what's your view of the story?" "How is that any close to Zim?" "Don't know…" Zim stared at him, and he stared at Zim. This lasted until Tak hit Zim. "Tell your stupid story so I can go. This makes me feel like this was a bad idea." "Yes it was. Now time to tell Zim's version."

The screen appeared.

"No! I mean my reason why she's on here. Any way Tak has no evidence, and she's just made it up because I dumped her."

"WHAT?!" Tak screeched.

"Yes I dumped her after school on the same day I became her lurve pig. She confessed her love to me on 's desk. So she doing this to get back at me like how she dated Dib-stink."

"Really? Well the question for Tak is do you like Sam."

"It's Zim and you finally said my name right."

"See she likes me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well it's official Tay is a tag along girlfriend of Zig now that will be the end of…"

"HEY, where the hell you get the idea I like him from?!"

"Not only did you correct me when I said his name but you're blushing." The guy said.

"I'm not blushing! And you just admitted that you know your saying our names wrong on purpose." She said. It's true she wasn't blushing she was getting angry.

Zim looked at him getting angry too.

"Er…Hey, look at that your avoiding the the question!" The man said quickly.

"What question?!"

"And your yelling about it and you're blushing; you definitely like him!"

"I'm not blushing!" She screamed demonically.

"Then what's that red all over your face." Zim said in a mocking tone.

"First off you annoying creation of a mechanical arm; he is annoying me! Next you said I dated _DIB_ of all people. Him the annoying boy with the enormous head! Why'd you say him anyway?"

"It's Cold Unfeeling Robot Arm! Plus the big-headed worm baby seemed your style. 'Sides that it was very true when you sat next to him on the wall fence thingy. Sharing meat!"

"Oh yeah…" Then she smiled an evil smile. "Then you pushed him off the wall into bushes. Because you were jealous."

"WHAT!"

"I guess the question for you Zim is are you jealous of Bib?"

All lights focused on Zim. "Will you get those stupid lights off of me they're making me hot." He said starting to sweat. "They're not making you sweat the question is." The audience "ooh'ed". "When did an audience get in here?" "We started selling tickets at the door. Now this is the end of…" "WAIT!" Yelled a familiar voice. "Not him!" "What kinda show are you pulling; this all has nothing to do with the situation. I didn't even get the chance to hear the conclusion." "Ok here's the conclusion-"

"Dib!" Zim and Tak hissed interrupting him.

"I just want to go home!" The host cried. The same woman who came out last time tapped him. He perked up. "Well at least this gains a whooping 8 million viewers a minute, larger paycheck then I can quit this job and stop working with lunatics." "Mysterious Mysteries guy here something that may attract viewers; Zim is an alien!" "Lies! _LIES! _You're full of POO _poo! _Wet stinky Poo." [Italicized words go into Zim's funny voice when he panics.] "Ew…" Dib looked at Zim. "Well…er Tak is also an alien! I have a video of it. From skool it's behind the dumpsters." "What! NO DON'T SHOW IT!" Tak gasped. "Here." He handed it to the woman and she put it in. Tak covered her face.

"In this video Tak was behind a dumpster turning into an alien. After getting a dog to chase after Zim.. Just skip to the changing into an alien."

"Please do." Tak begged.

"Nah watch the whole thing." The host guy says.

Switch to screen, first static. Then you see Tak opening a gate getting a dog to chase Zim. After Tak picked up the flowers Zim dropped. She smilled a little. [Zatr is kicking in]

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

A choir heard her and sung. "Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'. He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of"

Tak "No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no

Choir "You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh"

Tak "It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Ohhh

Choir "You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up. That ya got, got, got it bad"

Tak "WRONG: No chance, now way I won't say it, no, no"

Choir "Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love"

Tak "This scene won't play,I won't say I'm in love"

Choir "You're doin flips read our lips. You're in love"

Tak "You're way off base I won't say it. Get off my case I won't say it"

Choir "Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love"

Tak "Ohhhh. At least out loud,I won't say I'm in love… Now will you leave!?"

"Fine at least you admitted it!" They sung.

Tak stared at Zim expecting laughter or I'm superior. But…

it was worse. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha I the amazing Zim! Have made the hot Tak love me. Ha! I'm amazing superior and handsome! At least that's what you think of me." "HEY LOOK AT THE SCREEN! HEY LOOK POINT THE CAMERA AT THE SCREEN!" Dib yelled pointing at the screen. On the TV [camera not pointed at] Tak get's into her ship without her disguise and flies off. "Never mind…" Everyone ignored him. "At least everyone can agree Dib is annoying."

"What are you doing here Gaz?!"

"I was a surprise guest but it was a long time backstage so I came on. Better lighting for my Game Slave" She said calmly.

"You came on and didn't tell me?" Dib said sadly.

"Yeah, so?"

"But…" Dib said sadly."If I lose this game you will pay in the Hell of all Hells the inferno of all infernos. So stop being a whiner Dib." Gaz said annoyed. Dib nearly pissed his pants.

"We'll be continued after these commercials." The host guy said.


	3. Unusual Solutions and Unusual Endings

Invader Zim is NOT mine but the genius Jhonen Vasquez. I lurve you. I couldn't get much done because of all the near end of school projects

"Are your pimples bothering you? Well buy-"

"Will you just put this show on already. This commercial is played 6 times each stupid day." Gaz said clearly focused on her game.

"Well since Dipstick's little scary sister wants to continue then the show will begi-"

"Shut up." Gaz said looking up from her game opening one of her eyes then closing it.

"Here's Tak who has no admitted to loving Zim." "I don't like him!" She screeched. The camera starts to go a little static. Everyone excluding Gaz and Tak covers their ears. "He is completely annoying, and I only sung the song because I was only a little engrossed in the moment."

"**You know what!**" Dib yelled "**Tak shut up! **Zim we all know you like Tak and it's very stupid that you try to deny it! So you're just hiding the fact; since you're afraid that if you love anyone other than yourself that you'll be hurt in the end. Like you normally are. **And you jerks wont focus on the main issue the point you CAME HERE FOR! Mysterious Mysteries host guy you have lost all standards focusing on what gets more views I'm sick of it! If you want gossip go watch Chelsey Lately or The View; I want alien stories supernatural happenings! Now this show is stupid."**

"LIES _LIES, _you smell of flowers and cream cheese! Your buns are truly burning_ burning!_

(He of course means lier lier pants on fire)

"You smell of boiling _creamy cheeseness _with a touch of flowers stinky _flowers!_" Zim yells (he only paid attention to the parts Dib says _not_ in bold along with everyone else. Until after this part.)

_But Zim is the only one who doesn't listen to Dib's next line._

"Zim the words coming out of your mouth makes no sense whatsoever. I think you say these things to make yourself seem stupid. But I know how much you're a danger to society, and Earth as we know it!"

"Actually the things Zim says are actually how he thinks. That's why he has so much dumb luck; his ignorance saves him. He's really just that stupid." Tak said.

"Zim doesn't like Tak! I'm much better than that filthy putrid excuse for an Earth female! Dib-stink your accusations are far off and stupid." Zim said annoyed.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk of putrid; seeing you're the most hated. And considered a complete bother to anyone and anything. Your horrible at everything you do."

"Have you been listening to me?! This show is running into a mix of talk shows and-" Dib yelled.

"Yes you do, you said 'Zim has made the hot Tak fall in love with me' . It's also pretty clear you like her; since you act more narcissistic around her." Gaz said ignoring Dib.

"HEY!! Listen to me!!" Dib yelled trying to get attention.

"Oh yes you did call me hot. I know I am looks like you do get your internal organ hurt. (She means heart) I completely hate you with all my organ could possess." Tak said ignoring Dib's screaming.

"Didn't you listen to anything I said after that!!" Dib jumped on top of his seat and yelled.

"Well Tak you have that same problem; having your secret out in the open made you nervous. So since we both know you like each other then date and get it over with."

"Hey will you just listen to-!!" Dib yells.

"Dib we will start to listen to you when you say something worth acknowledging. Yes this stupid show has stopped with the _real _mysteries. Everything is now all about ratings and viewers so shut up because no one cares what you say. Whatever you say next has to deal with the stupid relationship crap is going on now. So if you don't have anything to add to get us out of here quicker then shut up. Because they don't care." Gaz said clearly annoyed with Dib's constant yelling.

Dib shut up.

"Good, now Tak Zim shut up and date so stop denying you like each other. And if I stay here any longer I will kill you both. Then you can deny your love in stupid Hell or stupid Heaven."

"Zim and Tak looked at each other…" The host said. Hoping what Gaz said would seep through and he could leave.

But no it didn't.

"You guys just won't go on to believe I don't like him will you?" Tak said calmly.

"Yeah lets take the chance of dating then rudely dump each other after a while." Zim said.

"Yeah we should!"

"Yep see Zim's plans aren't all stupid. Lets go!" Zim said sliding off the chair.

"Sure." Tak said getting down. They held hands and walked off the set.

Zim yells "Lets go Gir and maybe you can get along with Mimi."

"Yes my master!" Gir said eyes glowing red through the little brother suite.

He falls off the chair.

He gets up cyan eyed now. And skips off not until noticing the camera and grabbing it.

"Master Ima give Mimi this for a present. She gonna have a girl friend to talk to when I gives hers a mouth." Gir yells running off with one of the cameras. Which just happens to be the camera he took before.

His _true_ _love_ seeming cries 'cause water is sliding down the side.

In the view of the other cameras the host yells, "Hey wait don't take- Aw wait a minute why do I care they just gave me my paycheck."

Gaz walks away along with Dib behind crying his heart out.

"In the words of Dave Chappelle or Ashy Larry. I'M RICH BIOTCH!" The host yells.

He runs away putting his middle finger up at everyone. And goes out.

A woman walks out and says "Well this show will now be-"

She looks at a paper in her hand.

"The gossiping supernatural."

TV turns off. "(sighs) That ending sucked." Dib said. He gets off couch into kitchen.

"Of course it sucked you chose it Dib."

Gaz had now beat the game and threw it at the TV breaking the screen.


End file.
